Lost and Found
by xoPrincess13
Summary: AU Kurt is an orphaned prostitute. Blaine's adopted mom runs a home for kids on the streets. M for adult themes.
1. Prologue

"How long?" a woman asks.

"I only take male clients," Kurt replies, as if he tired of saying so.

"I wasn't asking how long a session is, honey," her voice is soft and motherly, reminding Kurt of his own mom. "How long have you been out here?"

He frowns. She can't be serious, can she? She's not actually concerned. She can't be.

"You don't have to tell me," she says when he doesn't answer. "But let me take you somewhere clean and warm. You've probably been staying in motels where the windows don't close and the doors don't lock, or God forbid an alleyway."

Kurt only looks at her like she's lost her mind. Who walks up to a kid on street and offers then a place to sleep? Didn't this lady know pretty much all these kids were thieves?

"You don't have to say yes," she smiles at him. "You don't have to say anything; you can just walk away and ignore me if you want."

"Um," he hesitates. "Why?"

"Most people don't wanna be on the streets do they?" she asks, and suddenly Kurt wishes he knew her name. "You're obviously not on the streets for drugs, because if you were at that point you accept only male clients."

"Kurt," he introduces himself, putting his hand out then quickly pulling it back before she can shake it and shoving it in his pocket.

"Debra Anderson," she gestures for him to follow her. "But call me Debbie if you like."

"Two years," Kurt answers her first question. "I've been out her for two years."

She opens a small truck, the model is some Chevy from the '60s, but it's been a while since Kurt's brushed up on car facts.

"'Bout time I found you then," Debbie tells him as they get in. "You can change the station if you want. My son likes Top 40s."

"This is fine," he feels shy, and curious. "How old is your son?"

"Just turned 15," she makes a turn and then stops at a red light.

Kurt nods.

"Are you okay?" she asks. "You're taking this better than some of the other kids."

"Other kids?" he asks, trying to deflect attention away from him.

"My husband and I run a home for kids on the streets," Debbie seems hesitant to say this, feeling like Kurt would want to leave. "Our youngest son was on the streets before we adopted him."

"Oh," is all Kurt can think to say, because he really doesn't know how to respond to that.


	2. Chapter 1

Kurt doesn't realize that he fell asleep until he wakes up in front of a big, somewhat nice house.

"Oh good," Debbie turns off the car. "I don't have to wake you up."

He blinks, pretending his silence is from just waking up.

"Let's head inside, yeah?" she smiles, locking the car with the remote on the key.

There's an open window and Kurt hears some boys arguing over what seems to be a video game and some girls giggling and squealing, probably over a magazine, then a voice saying excitedly that 'Mom' is home. The door opens before Debra has the chance to put her key in the lock.

"Did you bring food?"

"Who's this?"

"They're cheating!"

A bunch of voices say multiple things as they walk into the house and Kurt just wants to hide.

"Hey honey," a man walks up to Debbie and kisses her cheek. "Would you like me to set up the guest room for him?"

"Please Charlie," she smiles, and then directs her attention to the kids crowding her. "No food, sorry, this is Kurt. Nicholas, Jeffrey; don't cheat."

"I'm hungry!" one girl, standing next to two other girls that look identical to her, complains.

"I'll order pizza," Debra compromises. "Is that okay Kurt?"

The boy nods. While once in his life he would've complained about how bad pizza was for his skin because of all the grease, he'd spent too long going hungry to worry about what was filling his stomach.

"Room's set up!" Charlie comes down the stairs. "Blaine, do you mind showing him to the guest room?"

A boy with pretty golden-hazel eyes and a gel helmet nods. "Sure Dad. C'mon Kurt."

Kurt lets his hand get taken as Blaine leads him up the stairs.

"This is our bathroom," Blaine points to a door halfway up the stairs. "All the boys in the house share this one since the triplets think we're too messy."

Kurt just looks at him.

"Sometimes I sneak into the girls' bathroom though," he admits. "Nick and Jeff are keen on using the bathroom as a science lab."

The brunette-haired boy just scrunches his nose in response.

"You don't talk much," Blaine observes. "Florence is mute if you wanna learn sign language."

"I can talk just fine." Kurt protests, voice slightly higher than it usually is.

Blaine's breath gets caught in his throat, but Kurt doesn't notice. "Yeah." He breathes finally.

Both boys go into the first room on the left.

"The drawers are filled with new clothes," the younger boy explains, opening a drawer. "Underwear, sweats, jeans, and t-shirts. You get a 10 dollar weekly allowance, plus lunch money. More if you do your chores before you're told. David's the only one that's gotten up to 30."

Kurt raises an eyebrow.

"If you don't have one, you get an iPod and an iTunes card for your birthday," he continues. "Just don't break it or you won't get a new one, trust me Wes has tried, and if you break your headphones you have to use your allowance to get a new pair."

"That's nice." Kurt says.

"You should probably take a shower before the pizza gets here. That way you won't have to wash up when everyone else is trampling up the stairs."

Kurt grabs a pair of black sweatpants and a turquoise t-shirt.

"Towels are in the upper cabinet in the bathroom," Blaine informs him. "Toilet paper is in the lower cabinet."

Blaine leaves the room and Kurt opens a pack of briefs. He heads to the bathroom where he can get his first hot shower in over a year.


End file.
